Young Love
by creeprz156
Summary: Hello my fans! I'm creeprz156 with a NEW story! hope you enjoy! Rated T to be safe.


**Glimpses**

**Hello my dear readers and fans!**

**I am now back with a new story! YAY! I have been wandering about Lief and Jasmine's kids. How come their lives don't get explained and stuff. So I have decided to write a story about them.**

**The couple in this story is Endon II X Aira. (You'll find out who Aira is in the story)**

**I won't tell you who Aira is because I don't like spoilers :)**

**Disclaimer" Emily Rodda owns Deltora Quest. I own Aira and Sheela**

**Anyway let the first chapter BEGIN!**

**P.S. I like to use the anime's hair colours 'cuz they look better. Some italics are dream stuff.**

Endon sat at his desk in his room. He was studying the _Deltora Annals. _His parents: King Lief and Queen Jasmine, made him study. For they knew if Anna died in anyway he would inherit the throne and he would have to know the history of Deltora. Honestly, Endon didn't like studying. He would rather be playing with Jarred II, his twin brother. Although they were twins, Endon was to be crowned first after Anna because he was slightly older than Jarred. Another difference between them was their hair colour. His hair colour was blonde like his father but Jarred was dark green like his mother. They were twins because they both have their father's face. Endon was getting drowsy and quickly slumped onto his bed his blonde hair going everywhere. He closed his deep blue eyes and rested.

_Endon walked through the hallways searching for something. He looked down on his royal garments, his heart blazing with fire. When at last Endon meets with another being. As they get closer, the hallways lights up, like the belt of Deltora when it is equipped to the heir. They get closer and closer but still. Endon can't see the being's face. However it had two ponytails and long hair. Endon assumed it was a girl. Endon's lips got closer to the being's lips when suddenly... their moment was broken when a dark female's silhouette arose from the light and started destroying their bond. Darkness enclosed as he was enveloped in shadows and was falling into a void._

"Ahh!" grumbled Endon as he awakened from his sleep. He was lying on the floor. Maybe his nightmares made him roll off his bed and hit the hard, wooden floor. Endon stood up and dressed up in his new royal white garments. He quickly looked in the mirror. People said he was like his father's clone, with messy hair and deep blue eyes. "Perfect" he sighed, as he rushed out into the hallways of the palace.

He began thinking of his dream last night, still traumatised by that unforgettable nightmare. He was due to meet his mother and father at the throne room. Endon pushed opened the large wooden doors. In the room stood 10 guards, with his father sitting on the throne, and his mother by his side.

"Endon!" said Lief. Endon rushed to his father.

The middle-aged king said, "Endon, as you know, Anna could die in anyway. What if she doesn't produce an heir...?"

"Yeah...I know dad, I will have to take the throne and stuff," sighed Endon.

"But then YOU must produce an heir to Deltora's throne!" replied the king.

"Wha..what?" mumbled Endon a little bit shocked.

"Tomorrow I have arranged a meeting for you with fine, wealthy Toran nobles" "They will be arriving at noon so you better dress up, son!" proclaimed King Lief.

"Yes father" sighed Endon as he trudged his way to the palace gardens to think.

"Why do _I_ have to wed a fine Toran, can't he just marry a girl he _actually _loved?" mumbled Endon.

Once he made his way to the palace gardens, the sky was now growing orange, the golden bright sun setting in the distance. Orange and brown leaves swirled around on the floor. Endon sat on a garden bench and breathed in the cool, sweet, peaceful air. As he was doing this he began to feel cold, it was nearing the winter. Slowly, a servant girl walked up to Endon. She came because she saw Endon freezing, rubbing his hands.

"Your majesty, it is awfully cold, take this blanket to keep you warm" whispered the servant girl.

Endon looked up to see a white-blonde haired girl. She had light-blue cerulean eyes. Her skin was nearly white as snow. She wore a white apron. Under the apron she wore a long, light blue dress. She had two ponytails and long hair.

Endon refused to get the blanket and ran off to his chambers. The silver moon was rising from the darkness of the night. He was thinking of that servant girl... she haid two ponytails and long hair. Suddenly it was clear to him...he knew who that girl was.

The next day at noon, Endon, dressed in his best royal garments dashed to the meeting hall. To meet the Toran nobles who travelled far from the north.

Hundreds of nobles met him each taking their turn to convince Endon to be queen. When at last, Endon hadn't chosen a noble to marry. Finally, Queen Jasmine chose him Sheela, the richest and most beautiful among the crowd of nobles.

Endon knew that Sheela wasn't his true love.

* * *

Sheela, thanking the queen for choosing , rushed after Endon trying not to let him escape. She fell over and let her King run off. Sheela was still a few metres behind, but she will catch him.

* * *

Endon rushed through the hallways until he came to a stop. "A quiet and silent part of the palace was perfect!" he mumbled. Then he saw the servant girl again. This time, Endon blushed infront of her.

"What..What is your name?" asked Endon, his face bright red.

"My name is Aira, your majesty" replied the smiling servant girl.

"You can call me Endon" said Endon his heart melting when he looked into her beautiful eyes.

Slowly they came closer together, then the young prince and the servant girl brushed each others lips holding on to it for 2 minutes. And in the hallways was Sheela writhing with jealousy her envious eyes casting on Endon and Aira. "No-one takes my king" whispered Sheela with evil-looking eyes.

* * *

Sheela ran down the maze of hallways searching for her future husband. She wanted to kiss him and be with him. Sheela said, "These darn hallways, always so confusing and crazy. Sheela was about to give up when she came to a certain hallway. It was silent-too silent she walked like a cat hoping to find her king. When at last she saw a sight. A sight that drove her into a ditch of jealousy. She saw the king kissing! KISSING! A mere little servant girl. "No-one takes my king" whispered Sheela, "Game on, girl!"

**Well guys what do you think? If you like this I will start writing the next chapter but until then. . . Bye! ;)**


End file.
